Fairy Tale:An Elves tale by:Feu Greenleaf ns
by Feu Silverweb
Summary: you all know the story,,again this is no longer being worked on, sorry!
1. Planning and Torture

FairyTale An Elves tale by: Feu Midnight Greenleaf chapter1: Planning and Torture  
  
In a far away place named Mirkwood lived three siblings. Their names are Feu, Carina, and Legolas. The three of us are very adventurous and strong. Legolas is the quiet one. Carina is kinda quiet, but can be talkative. As for me, I'm loud and I love to fight. Being Elves does have it's advantages. Being part of a royal family doesn't. we mostly have to sneak out of Mirkwood to have some fun without bodyguards around. We will practice our magic, use of bows, and if we don't have our swords around at the moment we'll grab sticks and sword fight. We all have our own rooms, but we mostly take turns with having each other stay the night. It's Legolas' turn to have us over tonight. We don't like dressing up as royalty so we stay in our worrier clothes. THAT NIGHT. "So what should we do tomorrow?" asked Legolas. "I know! Let's sneak out using the back route and see if there's any action." Said Feu. "I swear Feu that's all you think about." Said Carina. "So what? I want adventure." Said Feu. "Like the kind that gets you killed?" Feu was silent. "Carina's right Feu. When are you going to stop playing with death?" Feu looked at them strangely. "Why does it matter what I do? Everyone's always worried about what I do! It's my life I'll do what I want! I have nothing better to do and nothing really to live for." Feu protested. Legolas and Carina looked at me in a strange way. "Feu we don't want to lose you." Said Legolas. I just kept looking at them with the same stern face on. "He's right you know. You've almost died so many times." Concern was lacing Carina's voice as she spoke. I looked at both of them and smiled. They looked at me strangely. I didn't know they cared this much about me. I wonder why they care so much? Especially when I care for practically no one. "Because your our sister and we love you." Said Carina. I looked at her meanly. "How many times have I told you not to read my mind?!" I lunged at her. "Uh oh." Legolas just watched us with a smile on his face. He stared chuckling. We both stopped trying to kill each other for a minute. I had Carina pinned. We both looked at each other then Legolas. "What's so funny?" we both asked in usion. "You two are funny that's what." We both looked at each other and winked. We got up and took a step toward him. He looked up. "Uh oh." We pounced on him. We started wrestling. THAT IS UNTILL FATHER CAME IN. We all looked up. "You three are going to break something." Carina and I both looked at each other and smiled. "Like our brother!?" then we threw him out the door. Father had to move aside. "Girls that's not very nice." We both looked at each other with a smile. We both walked over to Legolas who was getting up.barely. He looked up. "Uh oh, time to run. Bye dad!" "Oh no you don't." we both grabbed him with telekinesis. As soon as we had our hands on him we threw him through his, Carina, mine and father's bedroom doors. He landed in the pool. When he got back to his room where we were, he looked mad. beyond mad he looked pissed. We both looked at each other and gulped. "N.n.now Legolas it was only a joke you k.know ha ha he he?" said Carina. We tried to run away, but by the time we got on our hands and knees he had grabbed us by our belts. He carried us out to Dragonlake and threw us in. we jumped 10 into the air right away. "Brrrr! It's cold!" We yelled. That and we didn't want the dragon to wake up. We hit the water again this time we ran out because the dragon had awoken. "Dad's gonna kill us if the dragon doesn't and he finds out!" Carina yelled. After awhile we jumped into the trees to hide. The dragon got bored and finally went back to the lake. "Legolas what the hell were you thinking throwing us there?" Feu scolded. "Yeah Legolas, what if dad finds out that we woke that thing up? We're toast!" Carina chimed in. "Maybe two little girls I know shouldn't throw people through four bedroom doors and into a pool." "Hey who are you calling little?! I can kick your ass any day and you know it!!" yelled on outraged Feu. "Your both younger than me so your little." Said Legolas. I looked away outrages at the comment. We were all silent for a couple of minute until we all looked at each other and burst into laughter. "You gotta admit that was pretty funny." Feu said. "You two should have seen your faces." Said Legolas. We walked home in a fit of laughter. When we got back we went straight into Legolas' room and went to bed. Besides we have to get some sleep for tomorrow's big adventure. 


	2. Sneaking out for Adventure

Fairy Tale An Elves Tale by: Feu Midnight Greenleaf chapter2: Sneaking out for Adventure  
  
The next morning we got our things together. "Keep quiet and we won't get caught." whispered Feu. Legolas and Carina only nodded. We quietly walked by father's room. Good he's asleep. We used a secret passage out of the castle. After we left the palace we jumped into the trees and took off. We ran Across the tree limbs like monkeys. After awhile we stopped on one huge tree branch. We sat there talking and laughing. I heard something on the ground. "Did you guys hear that?" asked Feu. "Hear what?" asked Carina. "Be quiet Carina someone's coming." commanded Legolas and Feu in usion. I swung down kind of like a possum to see who was coming. it was a couple of palace guards. I pulled myself back up. I motioned for them to keep quiet and not move. Their eyes were asking me "Why?" "Palace guards." I whispered in their ears. We held our breath as they passed by. As soon as they were out of sight. I swung down again. They were standing just down the trail and were starring right at me, but it was as if they couldn't see me when I was right there in plain sight.That's odd. What's so odd about it? Your invisible. Legolas, what's going on? How am I invisible? Just a little spell I did. Don't worry it's not permanent. It better not be. Feu thought sarcastically. Let's just say we can see you, but they can't. I pulled myself back up and I was visible again. I heard a gruff voice. "Their not out here let's go back to the palace." "Alright. I wish they would stop doing this." "Yeah well their only kids. Besides if I was in their place I think I'd do the same thing." "Yeah, I guess your right. Come on let's go." I swung down again to watch them leave. It had been our two favorite guards Abethna and Drake. I heard a cracking sound. The branch I was on was braking. There was no time for me to swing back up or for Legolas and Carina to help me before I hit the ground with a thud. Abethna and Drake turned around to see what had caused the disturbance. "Feu?!" Legolas and Carina jumped out of the tree. "What's going on here?!" The two of them helped me up." Legolas ?!Carina?!" We all looked at each other. "Busted!" All three of us said in usion. "Run!" yelled Feu. We all took off running. "Hey! You three come back here!" "I'm sorry, but we can't do that. See ya!" They took off after us of course. We jumped into the trees again and after that it didn't take long for us to lose them.Sorry guys. Not long after we stopped again to make sure they still weren't following us. I turned to Legolas. "So how'd you do that? That whole invisible thing?" asked a bewildered Feu. "Easy. Watch I'll give you an example. This spell is to 'Create a Door' does anyone have a piece of chalk?" Carina handed him a piece. He walked over to a tree and drew a door on it. "If you find your path is blocked all you have to do is knock." Legolas raised his hand and knocked on the drawn door. Sure enough a door appeared. "Cool! Teach us please Legolas?" Carina pleaded. "Alright, but when we set up camp." "Cool!" exclaimed an excited Carina. Once again we were off. After a couple of hours we looked for a place to camp that way we knew where to go after exploring. We were a good 50 miles from Mirkwood and a good 51 miles from Dragonlake. We were siting on a tree branch talking. "I wonder if they ever found out about the dragon incident at Dragonlake?" asked Carina. "I doubt it those fools." Said Feu. Legolas just kept quiet, starring off into space. It was kinda funny to watch. I motioned for Carina to look at him. She waved her hands in front of his face. He didn't blink. She barely pulled on the tips of his ears. He acted as if he didn't feel it. Enless he didn't. It's a good thing that she didn't pinch his ears since their so sensitive that seems to be our only weakness. Carina started laughing so hard she fell out of the tree. I started laughing at her because she was laughing so hard she was crying. Legolas snapped out of it when I almost fell out of the tree. He caught me by my belt. I was suspended above Carina by one or two feet. She got an evil grin on her face. I looked up at Legolas who didn't look happy about Carina's expression. I looked back. "Uh oh." Said Feu and Legolas in usion. She grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled. Legolas and I fell out of the tree and landed on Carina. Unfortunately, I was in the middle, Carina on bottom and Legolas on top and he weighs a ton. "Guys get off your heavy!" exclaimed Carina. "Legolas would you get off before I have to kick your ass! You weigh a ton!" said Feu with venom lacing her voice. As soon as we all got into a sitting position we all looked at each other and started laughing. "Thanks for the soft landing Feu." Said Legolas in between laughs. She gave me a mean look. Everyone got serious after that. Legolas turned and looked at me. "Hey Feu what's been with you the last couple of days? You've been laughing and having a goodtime with us which is unusual for you." Feu shot daggers at him with her eyes. "Let's sword fight I want to get some practice in before night fall we've spent all day goofing off." Carina went and got some sticks. Everyone got one when she passed them out. We all put them down and got some fire wood. We set up camp and built a fire then began to sword fight. Carina and I ganged up on Legolas. We backed him up into a tree. He had nowhere to go. We were about to give him the final blow when he jumped into the tree. "That's not fair Legolas. This is supposed to be on the ground. Remember?" called Carina. We heard something behind us. We turned around and there was Legolas. "Nothing is fair in battle Carina. You should know that by now." She just gave him one of her famous looks. "Tussah!" Before he could hit us we jumped up and landed on his shoulders. Just as we were tumbling down I saw something by our camp. I wonder what that was. 


End file.
